


Give Me One Good Movie Kiss (give me one good honest kiss and I'll be alright)

by iisintrovert (Ghostlyfallows)



Series: Geraskier OnlyFans AU [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt is an OnlyFans content creator, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Sex Toys, Solo, Unresolved Tension, Yearning, onlyfans au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlyfallows/pseuds/iisintrovert
Summary: "It was...different from any other job he’d taken. Certainly a step up from backbreaking labor for minimum wage.At least he was making tips. He’d never worked a job with tips before.Geralt clicked his cellphone into the tripod by his bed and stripped his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it, along with his jeans and boxer briefs, into his clothing hamper in the corner. Usually, his audience liked a show. He’s learned to tease, make them wait, instead of turning the camera on fully nude with his cock hard in his hand. He got all dressed up just to slowly peel the clothes away. It was an art form, he’d learned over the past few months. Nothing like the clumsy or cheesy fumbling he believed it to be when he first signed up for an account. It was more like dancing.He’d never been good at dancing, but he was good at sex, and that counted for something in this profession."AKA The Bottoming Video from Geralt's POV
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier OnlyFans AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783804
Comments: 42
Kudos: 297





	Give Me One Good Movie Kiss (give me one good honest kiss and I'll be alright)

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii!! This takes place between Baptism of Fire and Week and Wanting, it's a little surprise I wrote for my patrons.
> 
> (There's also a link in the end notes for the art I made of Geralt in his outfit)

Geralt’s work day could only start after dropping Ciri off at school. He was looking forward to the day when she could drive herself, but less thrilled about the idea of her getting behind the wheel of Roach. The dirty chestnut brown pick-up truck was definitely safer than a sedan, but the two of his babies in one place, on the open road, was less than ideal. Besides, Yennefer would have a fit if he taught their daughter how to drive stick shift in his old work truck. 

Needing a second car was getting to be less and less of a looming danger to his bank account balance, thanks to his new profession. It was one of the many reasons he was thankful he wasn’t taking shady contracts to build houses or fix someone's pipes for cash under the table anymore. That, and, setting his own hours was nice, as long as they fell within the school day. 

Ciri was under the impression Geralt worked in freelance software development. She wasn’t quite old enough to know exactly what that meant, which was perfect for him. It meant he could spend most of his time working on his laptop or cell phone without worrying about her snooping. 

It wasn’t that he was _ashamed_ of anything - he was incredibly proud of himself for getting his new apartment, and finally mustering up enough cash to prove to the judge he was fit to take care of Ciri half the days of each month. Yennefer and him agreed to keep his job under wraps until Ciri was eighteen. He wasn’t afraid of her finding out, but he was worried about normalizing his particular set of services while she was so young. Ciri wanted to do everything her hero did, but this wasn’t one of the skills he was willing to share with her. 

So, as soon as he came back to their apartment - small, but perfectly big enough for the two of them - he locked the door tight behind himself and toed his shoes off at the welcome mat. 

His workday began with getting in the mood. 

The first step was music.

The second step was caffeine. 

The third step, today, would be a little different than usual. 

Geralt pinged his cell phone to the bluetooth speaker on the kitchen counter and pressed shuffle on his soundcloud likes. They were all Dandelion’s. The first notes of guitar strings and warbling vocals filled the kitchen with soothing sounds as Geralt made his pot of coffee. _Bardic inspiration._ It was one of the few originals on his account. 

Geralt hummed to himself as he bustled around his apartment, setting the shower handle to steaming hot as he waited for his coffee to finish brewing. 

He grabbed the enema stored in his closet on the way to his bathroom. This was the new addition to his usual work routine. 

It wasn’t a particularly unpleasant addition, but definitely unfamiliar. 

Geralt came out of the shower feeling burning hot and completely clean all over. His skin had a new sensitivity after scrubbing down, his hair tied in a knot at the base of his skull. He walked into the kitchen nude and poured himself a steaming mug of coffee.

He set it down on the counter to cool and returned to his bedroom. 

His room was truly beginning to look more like a wet dream’s version of a home office. He purchased a ring light first thing after meeting with Jaskier at the coffee shop. With Jaskier’s help, he set up an Amazon wish list of all the other items he’s need - a soft red knee pillow, a new laptop, a DSLR, lights that were strung around the top of his walls and changed colors via an app on his cellphone, more ropes and ribbons than he could imagine a use for. And then, of course, a black box with a padlock that contained all the plugs, vibrators, phalluses, leashes, collars, and other unmentionables that strangers on the internet wanted to see him

It was...different from any other job he’d taken. Certainly a step up from backbreaking labor for minimum wage.

At least he was making tips. He’d never worked a job with tips before. 

Geralt clicked his cellphone into the tripod by his bed and stripped his t-shirt over his head. He tossed it, along with his jeans and boxer briefs, into his clothing hamper in the corner. Usually, his audience liked a show. He’s learned to tease, make them wait, instead of turning the camera on fully nude with his cock hard in his hand. He got all dressed up just to slowly peel the clothes away. It was an art form, he’d learned over the past few months. Nothing like the clumsy or cheesy fumbling he believed it to be when he first signed up for an account. It was more like dancing.

He’d never been good at dancing, but he was good at sex, and that counted for something in this profession. 

Today he got dressed down so he could dress back up again. Geralt had been extremely hesitant to wear anything besides simple t-shirts and gray sweatpants in his videos. Once he wore a neat black suit, which was a hit. Under Jaskier’s discretion, he added a few more obscure outfits to his wish list. One was a set of intricate leather harnesses that clasped at his throat and emphasized his pecs. Another a little maid’s outfit (which, thankfully, remained unpurchased). Jaskier even tossed in an unreasonably small cooking apron that read “kiss the cook” in flowy script.

“That doesn’t even even cover enough skin to be practical,” Geralt had growled. 

“Well you’re not going to be _cooking_ in it, are you?” Jaskier had rolled his eyes as he added the item to his cart.

Geralt’s eyes ran over the new clothes hanging in his closet before he found what he was looking for. 

He had to admit he felt quite silly putting it on. He was very large, and the fabric felt like it was too dainty to be stretched over his skin. He wondered if he flexed hard enough, if it would break. 

Perhaps that was the point. Perhaps people enjoyed the idea of dressing him up just to rip it all off.

Some kind soul had purchased the lingerie set for him with a thankful note attached, so he felt obligated to post _something_ with it on. Geralt just hoped his residual bravery from last night could last him until the shoot was over.

He finished adjusting the straps on his shoulders and dug his toes into the soft carpet to calm his nerves. He did one last sweep of his room, making sure no serious identification was visible. His eye caught on his clothes hamper in the corner. He strode over and tucked the bin out of sight of the camera. 

Jaskier told him to clean his room, once, after he sent him a photo late at night. Clothes had been on the floor behind him. 

Geralt sighed and grumbled to himself under his breath. “Everything comes back to Jaskier.”

His mind was still reeling from their call the night before. 

His body could still feel it. 

He couldn’t rid his body of the entirely new feeling. It was a whole other world of sensation, begging to be unlocked. It was like something had clicked. Before Jaskier had shown up in his life, his work had begun to feel more like a chore. It had lost the initial excitement of fumbling nervously, the tingle of thrill as he made himself more vulnerable. He’d begun to see it as calculated instead of spontaneous. Energy draining rather than fulfilling. Now, even though he was taking steps to better calculate how to make money with his craft, that spark had come back.

Looking into the camera didn’t feel like an act anymore. He knew someone beyond the lens was watching back, and he wanted his attention more than anything. 

Geralt took one last glance in the mirror before starting. He was on his own schedule, which meant he was in no rush, but the heat stirring in his belly was hurrying him on. 

The silk straps of the top squeezed against his chest and shoulders. They clasped at his sternum and at his throat, and attached to a cape-like shawl of transparent netting that flowed down his back. The lingerie bottoms hugged his hips and dipped down the small of his back, exaggerating the curve of his ass. He thought he would find them humiliating, but if anything, he was flattered. He was surprised how masculine he felt while wearing them. He ran his thumb under the waistline and licked his lips. All of the fabric was made from the same lacy black mesh that left very little to the imagination. 

Even though he was all dressed up, he felt more exposed than he did while completely naked. But, that _was_ a part of the appeal. 

Before turning away from the mirror, Geralt paused. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. He undid the knot of hair at the base of his skull and tossed his still-drying hair with a flick of his head. Jaskier’s curl creme made his hair light and soft, sweet smelling where it tickled the tops of his collarbones. 

Geralt arranged himself on the ground at the base of his bed, one leg folded in front of him, the other bent for him to rest his elbow on casually. He sucked in a deep breath and let it out through his pursed lips, his eyes squeezed shut as he focused on lowering his heart rate.

He thought about last night, Jaskier’s voice on his phone, telling him what to do. Jaskier’s little breathy noises when he did exactly what he was told. Suddenly all his clothes felt too tight. Heat thrummed under his skin. He was more than ready. 

Geralt opened his eyes and clicked the button to turn his camera on. In the viewfinder, he looked perfectly relaxed. He rolled his shoulders and scowled. 

Smiling always felt unnatural in his videos, so he liked to stick to a stern expression. He usually played the hypermasculine, dominant top role. That was what his audience seemed to like, anyways. It was what _he_ liked. Bottoming was...new. If the night before was anything to go by, it was good, _really_ good, but he still wasn’t entirely comfortable with moving away from that dominance. 

Wearing the lingerie, feeling the lace on his skin, his hair tickling his shoulders and ears, the heat beginning to burn underneath his skin, none of it felt contradictory with his masculinity. If anything, there was something more exciting in feeling strong enough to submit. 

Geralt looked into the camera lens, his lips parting slightly. He ran his hand over his thigh, his fingertips catching in the rough texture of his outfit. He flicked his eyes down, then glanced up through his eyelashes. 

“Hello,” he said under his breath. “Thanks for meeting me here. Everyone’s done so good to help me get this far.” 

Talking to a camera was a learned skill. Geralt still felt a little awkward, but any awkwardness was slowly disappearing the more he eyed the toy lying on its towel a few inches away from his foot. 

Geralt got up on his knees. He snapped his waistband with his thumb, tilting his torso side to side as he admired himself in the viewfinder. He slowly stood up, breathing deeply as he rubbed his hands up and down the tops of his thighs. His fingers ghosted over the waistline of his lingerie, but he held back from peeling it off just yet. The outline of his cock was already visible under the dark fabric. 

He turned around and tilted his head back to look into the camera. The glittering shawl only barely concealed his bare back, the dip of fabric towards his tailbone, the way the lace hugged the bottom of his ass. He shifted from one foot to the other. Learning to admire himself and not take his appearance for granted was probably the hardest lesson he had to learn in the past few months, but it was certainly paying off. 

Geralt reached back and slid his palm over the curve of his ass, squeezing slightly. His lips parted and his eyes fell shut. 

Without wasting any time, he dropped back down to his knees and gracefully leaned over onto his elbows, rocking forward to arch his back like a cat. He tilted his head so all of his hair fell over one shoulder as he stretched the kinks out of his shoulders. He let out a puff of air, and relaxed back, sitting on his heels. 

He made eye contact with the camera as he reached for the dildo just out of frame. He held it between his hands, gently pumping it with his fist as if it were real and he was being a tease. 

Maybe he was a tease. If they were paying, they deserved a show.

Geralt leaned forward on one hand, the other gripping the base of the toy firmly. He ran his tongue along the length of it, keeping his eyes firmly locked on the camera lens. He licked his lips and opened his lips for the soft silicone head, sucking the toy into his mouth with an almost embarrassing wet noise. If he had any shame left, his ears would be burning. As it was, he slid his hand under his waistband and squeezed his cock.

He hummed low in his chest as he pretended to blow the toy, his hands moving under the black lace of his panties. He pretended he could feel the audience’s eyes on him, tracing over the lines of his shoulders, the way his abs flexed as his fingers teased himself. He pulled the toy out of his mouth and looked up through his eyelashes. His lips, wet and pink already, parted as he let out a loud gasp.

“I’m sure you’re all tired of me… teasing you,” Geralt murmured. He dropped the toy back on its towel and splayed his wet hand on his chest. The way it rose and fell with his breathing was exaggerated, but he could feel his heart beating hard and fast against his ribs. “I don’t mean to make you wait. This is your reward, as much as it is mine,”

With that he dropped onto his elbows. The impact was silent against the soft carpet. He tossed his hair out of his face and arched his ass again, this time brushing the shawl away to give the camera a good look at his bare back. Geralt uncapped his bottle of water based lube and rubbed it between his two fingers. 

Jaskier’s instructions rang out in his head, and he bit his lip to hold back a groan. Geralt shifted to spread his thighs a little more, then reached behind himself and ran one finger along the scalloped edge of his panties. They didn’t cover much of his ass, but he still felt like he was teasing as he tucked his fingers underneath them to rube the lube against his hole. 

Geralt dropped his head between his shoulders and moaned for real. His remaining elbow slid out from underneath him and his chest hit the ground. This only deepened the arch in his back, and his fingers brushed the sensitive skin of his rim. Geralt looked up at the camera as he rubbed his two fingers together. 

Suddenly, the camera left his mind as he remembered Jaskier’s hoarse, sleepy voice coming through his phone receiver. Geralt grit his teeth and pushed up onto his knees, pulled his panties down to where his ass met his thighs, and bent back over onto his chest. He ran his middle finger quickly up and down over his hole, spreading the lube around as he pressed his hot cheek into the carpet. His free hand dug into the carpet as little tingles of pleasure went right to his cock. 

He wanted to rub his thighs together and rock back into his hand. There was nothing stopping him, so he did just that - leaned into his own touch like it was someone else’s, squirming as he traced his rim with the pads of his fingers, already wanting more. The scratch of the lace against his inner thighs only made him shiver. 

Too impatient to keep teasing himself or his audience, Geralt poured more lube over his fingers, then slid one inside of himself to the hilt. A choked groan escaped his throat. He rolled his shoulders and pressed his forehead into the carpet. He sucked a breath in between his teeth, then felt too overwhelmed to remember to let it go. The lightheaded feeling made his thighs tremble as he slowly slid his first finger in and out of himself. 

When his knees started to ache, Geralt rolled onto his side, shimmied the panties back up over his hips, then pushed up to lean back against the base of his bed. He bent his knees and pulled his thighs up, giving the camera a great view of his hard cock through his lingerie. He pulled the underwear aside to get his fingers back in his ass, and the head of his cock slipped out of the waistband until it was trapped against his stomach. 

Geralt tossed his head back and breathed out, “Oh, _fuck_ , yes,” his eyes squeezed shut as he pressed his two fingers deeper inside of himself. 

He still felt the stretch from the night before. He felt it everywhere on his skin, the heat still burning under his flesh like Jaskier was actually touching him, instead of just ringing out in his mind. Geralt sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and glanced at the camera with heavy eyes. 

This was going to be much quicker than he anticipated if he couldn’t keep Jaskier’s voice out of his head. 

“You like that?” Geralt asked no one in particular. They seemed to like it when he acted like they were there, with him. 

There was only one person watching whose hands he wanted to feel on his thighs. The knowledge made him close his eyes tight, his hand squeezing his cock through the delicate fabric. The straps on his chest were already digging into his skin. His chest muscles, flexing every time he moved his arms to push his fingers all the way inside of himself, were already threatening to snap the bands of his expensive outfit. He wanted Jaskier’s hands, nails, teeth, tearing the straps free, then his hands running over his burning skin. 

Geralt huffed and grabbed the dildo. He got back up on his knees, trying to ignore the way his thighs were still trembling - not from exertion, but from anticipation, from knowing he was about to feel exactly what he felt the night before. Knowing what was coming only made the excitement more intense. 

Geralt positioned the toy on the ground between his feet. He fell forward onto one hand, closing his eyes as he arched his back into a comfortable position. The blunt tip of the toy touched his sensitive skin, surprising a gasp out of his mouth.

He almost ached for it to be real. His chest squeezed and he had to take a moment to breathe. He glanced to the side, up at the camera, and rolled his hips in a small circle just for show. He reached between his legs and tucked the panties down, releasing his cock to bob against his stomach, trapping his balls. A bead of pre-cum was already dripping down the crown of his cock. 

Geralt leaned back, pressing the head of his toy inside of himself, hissing out a breath of air as it passed. He got that same lightheaded feeling from gasping in a breath of air and being too distracted to let it out.

He rocked backwards, the cock sinking all the way inside of him. He didn’t hold back the noise that came out of his throat. He embraced it, his lips open and slack as the slide of the toy spurred moans and pitiful gasps from deep within his chest. He rolled his hips, rocking back and forth as his cock bobbed between his legs. 

Finally remembering he had another hand to work with, He fell to his elbow, then his chest as he reached underneath himself to grab his cock. He fisted the head in his hand, too overstimulated to do more than hold it as he fucked himself on the silicone cock. His knees slid up, arching his back further as he tried to roll his hips back and thrust the toy into himself at the same time. 

This was _so_ different from riding it. He’d wanted to give himself the edge of feeling on “top” when he used it for the first time, but being bent over and burying his face in the carpet only made him want to bite a pillow and get pounded. Any part of him that still clutched onto the power he thought he wanted was gone. He was drinking up the feeling of his knees on the floor, his chest expanding with each puff of breath, his eyes fluttering shut as the head of the silicone toy brushed his prostate. His eyebrows drew up in a furrow as he imagined Jaskier’s hands sliding up under his panties, clutching his hips as he rocked back onto his cock,

Geralt came, barely touched. He held the head of his cock in his palm, moaning loudly as cum dripped between his fingers. He swiveled his hips erratically even as oversensitivity built up and his legs started to shake. 

He collapsed onto the ground, the toy still in his ass. His cheek lied against the cool floor. His eyes were half shut, his own lashes wet with tears as he blinked slowly. Everything around him felt hot. 

He needed a shower. 

He needed to call Jaskier. 

He needed to stop the camera before he became cognizant of his embarrassment, his ass up in the air, wearing now stretched-out lingerie. Cum was drying on his abs and his chest. He'd have to clean the carpet before Ciri got home. 

He wanted to see Jaskier. 

Geralt counted to ten. 

He ticked off the numbers in his head, one by one, until at the final number ten, he pushed himself onto his hands and knees with his shaky body. He looked up at the camera and noted the red flush on his cheeks. It was then he noticed the dark spot of cum on his panties, and the buckle in the middle of his chest which had snapped off some time during his performance. 

His hair was disheveled, strands of silver falling in front of his eyes, the rest tucked behind his ears in messy waves. 

“Well,” he surprised himself with a laugh. “I’d say that was a successful first time,”

The camera didn’t need to know about the real first time, just a few hours before. 

“Oh my god, that felt good,” he continued, his mouth falling open slightly as he pulled the toy out of himself and set it on its towel. He relaxed back against his bed, lazily playing with his chest hair. 

“Anyways, let me know if you want more of that, baby,” he breathed out. “I definitely wouldn’t be opposed.”

The camera turned off with a click, and he set it aside to upload to his laptop later. For now, he had one more goal on his mind: coffee. 

He strode into the kitchen, still wearing the messy remains of his outfit. The hair stood up on the back of his neck as he felt the shawl brush the backs of his thighs. He needed to get undressed, but he wanted calories more. 

He started stirring eggs, skim milk, salt and pepper together with a spare chopstick as he scrolled through his accounts. For the rest of the day, he’d respond to messages, questions, like peoples replies to his posts, and send personalized photos and videos to his followers who’d sent him tips. The blunt of the hard work was over. The rest of the day was like any other office job - running numbers and answering emails, except the numbers were likes and followers and the emails were horny messages in his social media inboxes. 

He lifted his phone and snapped a quick pic, just from his chin to his waist, of his torn up outfit and the obvious mark of cum on his skin. He captioned it, _want to see what happened to my clothes ? tune in later tonight onlyfans.com/geralt0frivia_ and posted it to his twitter and tumblr. 

Maybe Jaskier would see it. 

Jaskier was popping into his mind every other minute, it seemed. 

Geralt sighed and set his phone face down on the counter. He closed his eyes as the butter melted in the pan. He only opened them again when the fat started to sizzle. 

If he dwelled too long, he’d go back to typing out and deleting a variety of messages to Jaskier. He didn’t want to embarrass himself any further. His stunt the night before was plenty enough of a message. The ball was in his court. It was Geralt’s turn to sit back, relax, and see how things played out. 

The scrambled eggs were rubbery and tasteless. The lace of his lingerie started to wear down his skin. 

Geralt ached for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> There's art for this fic on my [Twitter!!!](https://twitter.com/ghostlyfallows/status/1312097830291423232?s=20)
> 
> Also, I'm trying to do kinktober with ficlets, so find out more about that [here.](https://twitter.com/ghostlyfallows/status/1311817267538202625?s=20) I love talking to y'all on twitter :)
> 
> P.S Can I PLEASE get a hell yeah for the season 2 promo pics!!!!!! Looks like Geralt got his curl creme after all!!!!!


End file.
